


Hell Yeah

by Medie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's plan works...a little better than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> AU as of 2x10 obviously, but spoiler-y up until that point.

She's sure that Peter didn't plan this. Even he couldn't possibly be so stupid (or insane. Though, she almost wishes that he were) as to plan his own downfall with his own resurrection. 

Laura rests not far from Peter. Hers is a place of honour, sure, but she's close to the house this time. Close to where the others died. Close enough that the moon touches her as much as he. Close enough that her brother's pain can reach through the earth, carrying the moonbeams and the promise, and close enough that she can feel life rush back into her bones.

The hunters have been thorough in their research about the wolves. They're right about most things, but not death. Not when it comes to an Alpha. 

For an Alpha, most limitations are of will and not body. She died at her uncle's hand, and abandoned her brother to the hunters and a world devoid of pack. Even if she weren't her mother's daughter and her father's pride, Laura has a whole hell of a lot of will. Enough that regrowing half her body is child's play beneath Peter's little spell. 

She lies quiet in the earth where her brother reburied her. Panic claws at her throat, driving her wolf, but she calms it and waits. Peter can't know of his mistake. Can't understand what the magic of his resurrection has inadvertently created.

She waits for him to leave and then she claws her way free of the earth. A red-headed girl sits on the steps, eyes wide, and Laura scents Peter on her. It's sickly-sweet and fading. Not much. Just enough that she can piece together what's happened.

Laura closes her eyes and quells the urge to howl. This is not a madness born of the fire. Whatever it is that's driving Peter, it was there long before Kate Argent set her sights on their pack. "I'm sorry about this," she tells the girl, trying to brush the dirt from her newly-reawakened skin. She's filthy and naked. Not the most auspicious beginning, but she's alive and that's all that matters. "I'm sorry for what he did to you."

"Not as sorry as I am," the girl bites back. "Who are you?"

"Laura?"

Derek's voice is weak, slurred, but _alive_ and Laura's knees go weak. She wasn't sure if he made it. Couldn't trust that her body was telling her the truth. She looks up at him and smiles. "Hey little brother." The moment feels ridiculously fraught and she can't help gesturing at herself with some chagrin. "Don't suppose I could borrow a shirt?" 

*

She gets her shirt. _Her_ shirt. She takes the bag with her things and looks at Derek. He's staring at her in mute disbelief, hope and fear warring with a thousand other things in those eyes of his, and she tries to smile again. 

He tries to return it.

They both look ridiculous and they know it. Laura pulls on the first things she can. She'll need to clean up, but right now they have bigger problems. Well, that and she's _alive_. She pokes at her memory, worrying it like a loose tooth, but comes up with nothing. She can't remember and, she guesses, that's probably a good thing. 

She's not sure why, but that's the way she feels. 

It doesn't matter. Not really. Not now. Instead, she reaches out for Derek. He's Alpha. She can feel it radiating off of him and she knows how Peter ended up in the dirt. "Good," she says. "You took it from him." 

And he still has it. That's better. 

Derek's hand clings to hers and she's in a fierce hug before she can blink. She laughs a little and flings her arms around him too. Bones creak and protest, but neither of them cares. 

"You're rebuilding the pack?"

He nods into her shoulder. "They--they're just kids..."

She can guess. She knows who her brother would be drawn to the most. "They just haven't figured it out they can trust it yet. You've seen how people struggle when they're new to this." She thinks now, maybe, some of that wariness is a good thing. Maybe if she'd been more wary, none of this would have happened.

If she'd been more careful, Kate fucking Argent wouldn't have gotten _near_ her little brother.

The old anger flares and she forces it down. She's not supposed to know about that. It would kill Derek if she knew. 

She buries the thought and pulls back to cover it. "We'll need to teach them fast. I don't know what Peter's plans are, but he's going to need a pack of his own. We need to find him fast. I'm guessing the girl can help with that?"

"Lydia." Derek looks back. "Seems like. She's immune to The Bite."

Laura blinks. It makes sense, sort of. She heard her parents talk about that once. Soft whispers so that little ears wouldn't hear. "And he used that somehow?" 

Derek nods.

With a pat on his shoulder, she moves past him and looks at the girl. Lydia. It's a pity she's immune. Just looking at her, Laura can imagine the wolf she'd be and she nearly bares her teeth with thrill of that thought. 

Instead, though, she drops to sit in front of Lydia. "How much do you remember?"

Lydia's eyes narrow. "Why do you want to know?"

There's no point in lying. Laura shrugs. "Because I'm going to hunt him down and rip his head off." 

Lydia smiles. "Oh, well, why didn't you just say so then?" She hops up and tips her head at the door. "Come on. You need a shower and a change of clothes. Bloody vengeance in that shirt? _Not. Happening._."

Rising, Laura looks at her brother. "I like her. Fuck immunity. We're keeping her."

Derek grimaces. "I thought you might say that."

She beams. God, it's good to be back.


End file.
